


It's Always Awkward Shopping with Your Dad

by AstroGirl



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shopping, Teenagers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: It's especially awkward shopping with your dad when he's an anthropomorphic personification and you're a teenage human girl.





	It's Always Awkward Shopping with Your Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo for the prompt "shopping together." Well, all right, not exactly. I wrote it a year and a half ago, found it languishing on my hard drive, and realized it fit the prompt perfectly.

I NEED, ER...

Death looks helplessly at his daughter, who blushes and, in a near-whisper, says, "I told you, they're called 'Mrs. Hemple's Sanitary Products for Young Ladies.'"

YES. THOSE.

The apothecary looks deeply confused and regards Death in that vague, uncomfortable way that living people do, as if unable to look at him and unable to look away. "Yes, sir." He gropes nervously on the shelves, spilling packets of Sanitary Products on the floor.

"Father," hisses Ysabell. "Stop it! You're _embarrassing_ me!"

But he has no more idea what he's supposed to stop than he does what he's buying.


End file.
